<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days by kez_the_kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804736">Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez_the_kid/pseuds/kez_the_kid'>kez_the_kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Image, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depressed Uzumaki Naruto, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Gaara Needs a Hug (Naruto), Gen, Hatake Kakashi Has PTSD, Hatake Kakashi Needs Therapy, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sad Uzumaki Naruto, Self-Harm, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Touch-Starved Gaara (Naruto), Unreliable Narrator, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?, hehehehehehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez_the_kid/pseuds/kez_the_kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were cold, dark, and empty; those eyes of his. His eyes have seen many things. </p><p> </p><p>So much hate and ignorance. Yet, he still gives everything he is to those people. He gives everything he has to smile away the bad thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>This is a story about Uzumaki Naruto's Good Days, his Bad Days, and the days he gets help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not me going back and subtly spacing out my sentences bc a bitch don’t know how to write a proper paragraph~~ Not me deleting half of my commas bc I over use them~~~~~ ✋🏻😭</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mf prolouge, dumbass. ily tho &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>They were cold, dark, and empty; those eyes of his. His eyes have seen many things. So much hate and ignorance.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he still gives everything he is to those people. He gives everything he has to smile away the bad thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>His peers say it isn't good for him to bottle up his emotions. It doesn't matter, though. He is expendable.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt him to think that way, and it affects the others around him as well; it's just so hard to think better of himself.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he should ignore the glares and the whispers.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he should pay more attention to his friends and the ones who care about him. It's just so difficult when all you've heard growing up were insults; all the attention you've had was negative.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to understand, he really does. They're afraid, and he knows that! It's hard to forgive your abusers, though. Almost as hard as it is to forgive yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he hasn't really done anything that needs to be forgiven. He blames himself sometimes, is all.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he blames himself for Sasuke running away, and for the civilians hatred towards him. Even the little things. Like, Sakura-chan getting grazed by a kunai on a mission, or Kaka-sensei having to save him all the time. He feels guilty even when there's nothing to be guilty about!</p><p> </p><p>He knows it's irrational, and that he's not to blame, but he can't help it! It's been his mindset for all his life. 'Keep everyone safe, don't be a burden, make yourself matter.' It's how it's always been.</p><p> </p><p>He can't rely on his friends to fix all of his problems for him. He can't be a burden to them, or else they won't want to be around him. They'll abandon him and he'll be alone again.</p><p> </p><p>He knows they won't, and he knows he could rely on them, but his thoughts won't let him behave rationally.</p><p> </p><p>The paranoia won't leave him no matter what he does. Not the normal paranoia for a shinobi to have, no, but the social paranoia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What if they leave, what if Sakura-chan won't hang out with me anymore, what if Kaka-sensei thinks I'm stupid, what if Ero-Sennin thinks I'm helpless and gives up trying to teach me, what if they all actually hate me, what if-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All of those thoughts hold him back. The <em>'what if'</em>s, and the <em>'I'm not good enough'</em> s. But none of those thoughts hold a candle to, (as he's dubbed them), the 'Bad Day Thoughts'.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You should jump of the Hokage Mountain, you're worthless, you'd be better off dead, you're a horrible person, nobody cares about you, you should just kill yourself, nobody would even miss you if you were gone-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That being said, this is a story about Uzumaki Naruto's Good Days, his Bad Days, and the day he gets help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Good Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A good day for Uzumaki Naruto.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: How long do you think I should make this story? I'm kinda feeling 15-20-ish chapters. I could do more if y'all want it, but this is what my goal is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uzumaki Naruto awoke with bleary eyes crusted over with sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He felt as if his arms were made of lead and his legs of steel.</p><p> </p><p>The Uzumaki could taste his breath and he immediately knew he forgot to brush his teeth before bed.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto heaved himself up into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. He knew he didn't have a meeting with his team today, so he promptly lay back down.</p><p> </p><p>He lay on his side for what seemed like an eternity, but he felt no desire to move. Eventually, the blond fell asleep and knew no more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong><br/>~~~~~~~~~~</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>~Time skip because plot~</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>~~~~~~~~~~</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now awake, Naruto stretched his sore muscles.</p><p> </p><p>He felt lighter, for lack of a better word, than he usually did. He could tell it was a Good Day.</p><p> </p><p>He hated those days almost as much as he loved them, because he knew that all good things must come to an end. He knew that, eventually, he would crash.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't get his hopes up, though. If he expects a Good Day, it'll turn bad. Hey, he didn't make the rules, that's just the way you play the game.</p><p> </p><p>Cursing any and all deities who wrote the damned rules, the shinobi in orange made his way to the washroom.</p><p> </p><p>Passing by a clock on the wall, he mentally noted that it was 3:27 PM.</p><p>He felt dejected. A whole day gone to waste. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what he would've done with the day, but surely it would've been productive.</p><p> </p><p>After he's washed the aftertaste of sleep off of his tongue, he dressed in his usual outfit.</p><p> </p><p>The whiskered ninja finally stepped out of his dingy apartment and contemplated asking Chōji to Ichiraku to eat with him. He's already missed breakfast and lunch, so he supposed having ramen for dinner wouldn't have Sakura-chan scolding him.</p><p> </p><p>Chōji had agreed to his invitation and they met up outside the bar. 20 bowls of ramen and a deflated Gamma-chan later, Sakura-chan approached the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto! I've been looking everywhere for you! You didn't answer when I knocked on your door, so I assumed you were out."</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been looking for me, Sakura-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two hours, Naruto! We were supposed to spend time with Sensei, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>He... forgot about that. Naruto couldn't remember anyone saying anything about that. </p><p>That's not new, though. He forgets. No matter how hard he tries to recall, he never seems to be able to remember.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura knew he forgot, it was a little obvious. She never blames him, though. She knows the signs, she is training under Senju Tsunade after all.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't bring it up, though. She knows it could be uncomfortable to talk about in an isolated room, let alone in public.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, she automatically forgives him. It's not his fault. He'll come to her on his own.</p><p> </p><p>She had felt the same way, to a lesser extent, when Sasuke left. She couldn't imagine living with it every second of every day.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you have other things to do, so I'll let you go. It was nice hanging out with you, Naruto. We should do this more often!"</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Naruto looks over at Chōji, whom he forgot was there. Chōji only smiled and Naruto felt the compelling urge to smile back. A genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>Chōji knows that look in Naruto's eye when he spaces out. The empty, blank look that unexpectedly conveys so many emotions. You have to dig deep to find them, but you can't expect to grow up around Yamanaka Ino and learn nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The Akimichi understands, and he knows when people need space. You can't expect anyone to be better after forcing them into something that they aren't ready for.</p><p> </p><p>So he'll take things slow and help his friend when Naruto needs it. Right now, Chōji knows that Naruto needs time to himself.</p><p> </p><p>After Chōji and Naruto had parted ways, Naruto asked Sakura-chan if he could still come to the small gathering. She said that they would have more time to goof off tomorrow. Naruto understood the message that she subtly conveyed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I know you need some time to yourself right now, so go home and do your own thing.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, Naruto threw off his sandals and immediately started cleaning. His apartment was a mess. He's been meaning to clean all week but he just couldn't muster up the motivation.</p><p> </p><p>Clothes strewn everywhere, ramen cups lying about, rubbish piling up in the bin, dishes in the sink, bed unmade, junk on the floors and counters... It was a little overwhelming, but he'd finished.</p><p> </p><p>As he got settled in bed, Naruto thought to himself, <em>'Yes,'</em> he'd grinned. <em>', today was a good day.'</em></p><p> </p><p>It didn't occur to him that he'd never noticed the whispers about him in the streets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto has a bad day. So does Kakashi. (I’m so sorry)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!TW! Self harm, flashback, and a panic attack in this chapter! Proceed with caution!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Hurt yourself, hurt yourself, hurt yourself, hurt yourself, hurt yourself, hurt your-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words repeated in his mind like a mantra, and Naruto knew they wouldn't stop until he's done what they ask.</p><p> </p><p>The voice was so loud, he couldn't hear anything but those words. He didn't want to listen. He really didn't. </p><p> </p><p>Tears made their way down his cheeks. He hated it. He hated himself. He wanted to <em>diediediedie</em>, but he couldn't. He had to bring Sasuke back. He had to. He gave his word.</p><p> </p><p>He was a month clean, and he'd promised himself he wouldn't do it again. He'd promised Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, Kaka-sensei, and Sakura-chan he wouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>He mentally apologized and berated himself. It was his nindo. He never goes back on his word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Useless, unnecessary, burden, ugly, stupid, weak, nobody loves you, you don't deserve to be alive, you don't deserve to eat, you don't deserve your friends, freak, monster, demon, the civilians were right'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe just this once.</p><p> </p><p>He scratched at himself until it burned and bled.</p><p>He hit his head with his fists, and pulled at his hair until strands of blond were ripped out.</p><p>He'd went into the bathroom and stuck three fingers down his throat to make himself throw up.</p><p>He'd taken a kunai and stabbed at his wrist until there was nearly a hole in his arm.</p><p> </p><p>To clean up the blood, he'd taken a shower. He made sure to put the water at its coldest setting.</p><p>It had stung when the water hit his open wounds.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't worried about any lasting damage. He knew the injuries would be gone by tomorrow afternoon. <em>'You deserve it, demon...' </em> He decided that he didn’t need to bandage himself up.</p><p> </p><p>The Uzumaki was tired. Healing the wounds, even if unconsciously, took a lot out of him. He would only lie down for a minute. He would only close his eyes for a second. The jinchūriki fell asleep with a tear stained face, and bloody arms.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Though he would never admit it, Hatake Kakashi was worried. He hasn't seen his rambunctious student for weeks.</p><p>Sakura had been worried as well, but she hadn't been concealing it as well as she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had sent her to Tsunade-sama to continue with medical training, saying that <em>'Sensei will take care of things! Now run along, my cute little Gēnin.'</em></p><p> </p><p>She trusted him. The Jōnin didn't think that it was a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to disappoint his only female student, so he'd went to check up on Minato-sensei's son.</p><p> </p><p>The second the masked shinobi slipped through the window, he'd known something was amiss.</p><p> </p><p>The Hatake smelled blood, lots of it. He'd felt his heart rate speed up, but the Copy Cat couldn't afford to lose his composure. Not now.</p><p> </p><p>He cautiously followed the scent of blood to Naruto's bedroom. The shinobi absently noted that blood was also in the washroom, but the smell was strongest in the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi opened the door, and all breath left his lungs. Blond hair dyed red, blood everywhere, orange chakra. Sensei and Kushina lying dead on the grass. An infant crying in the background, tears sliding down his masked face.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't breathe. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and never see the light of day again.</p><p> </p><p>His knees hit the floor. He was trembling. Kakashi tastes his salty tears, and a broken sob forced its way out of his throat. (When had he pulled his mask down?)</p><p> </p><p>He tried to ground himself, taking breaths as deep as he could without choking. He'd calmed down enough and reminded himself that this was Naruto, not Sensei.</p><p> </p><p>The scarred man forced himself up and checked his students pulse.</p><p>Normal. He's okay. He's alive.</p><p> </p><p>"Kaka-sensei?" A familiar voice groaned. Kakashi couldn't stop himself from pulling his little brothe- student into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>The Jōnin sensei never wanted to let him go.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong? Why are you crying, Sensei?"</p><p> </p><p>Even when he's the one injured, Naruto is still worried about others.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm more worried about you, Naruto." Kakashi's voice trembled and cracked, no matter how hard he tried to keep it steady. He was a ninja, goddammit! He was supposed to have control over these things!</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei! Y-Your face!"</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Kakashi asked, "What about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can see it!"</p><p> </p><p>...Oh. Kakashi didn't really think that mattered right now, but if it made his student smile, he would take it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I guess you can."</p><p> </p><p>The no-longer-masked sensei smiled to the best of his abilities, and his student shakily smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>They both fell asleep in each other's arms, silently wishing for a better world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Kakashi really said, “weird flex, but okay” This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but go off, ig. Please leave a comment! They make me so happy to read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Godaime Hokage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi tells Tsunade ig</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, FEEL FREE TO BEAT MY ADHD ASS. IT’S NOT MY FAULT, I SWEAR!!!! Well, actually- 🏃💨💨💨</p><p> </p><p>But also, Fun Fact!:</p><p> Did you know that I’m allergic to the random Japanese blurbs you add in the middle of your sentences to look cool? :D</p><p>Bonus Fact!:</p><p>It’s not cute or quirky, it just makes me want to pour boiling water on my eyeballs. Like Rei did to Shōto ✋😃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsunade was tired. Cooped up in the office all afternoon doing paperwork for God knows how long is bound to make you restless.</p><p>She needed a break, and maybe some sake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hokage-sama! A message!”</p><p> </p><p>Definitely sake.</p><p> </p><p>”What is it, Kotetsu? Also, use the damned door next time!”</p><p> </p><p>A certain masked ninja decided that this was the perfect time to crash through the window at full speed, knocking down the other shinobi crouching atop. He then proceeded to look up at Tsunade from his ridiculous position on the floor, and had the audacity to say, </p><p> </p><p>“Why, hello there, Tsunade-hime. Lovely day, yes? I hadn’t a clue you were in office today!”</p><p> </p><p>The Sannin felt the unbearable urge to hit Kakashi in the face with her chair. Repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>A defenestrated Kotetsu interrupted this thought by shakily climbing back up the windowsill, handing the Senju a document, and leaving like nothing happened. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring this, Kakashi looked the Slug Sannin in the eye and-</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Naruto. He needs you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Senju Tsunade is not scared of many things. She was terrified of blood for a time, she knows. Other than her phobia, she can’t say she’s scared of a lot. </p><p> </p><p>But Tsunade’s blood ran cold the minute she stepped inside her distant nephew’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was right in bringing her here. The kid was pale, two decent sized tears on each arm.</p><p> </p><p>She makes the assumption that there were once more injuries, but the companion caged in the jinchūriki’s stomach took care of those beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>”His arms aren’t healing, and I don’t know what to do.” <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kakashi’s statement startled her more that she’d like to admit. Nonetheless, her hypothesis was correct. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“There were more injuries?”</p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi nods his affirmation, Tsunade takes a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>”It looks like he’ll be fine, I assume this is the least worrisome of his wounds?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yes, Hokage-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>”Do you mind telling me who hurt the brat, Kakashi?”</p><p> </p><p>”They are,” he hesitates for a moment “,they are self inflicted, Hokage-sama.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em>Oh. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I learned a new word and wanted to use it, can you tell?</p><p>I’m sorry for the short chapter, but I was in a hurry :’) if the next chapter is not out by Wednesday, feel free to spam me 👍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsunade sends Naruto to the hospital to heal. Everyone gets worried. (I apologize for the feels in this chapter *👃🏻🧢🧢🧢*)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YESSSSS I'M ON TIMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She thought he wouldn't wake up at least until he was at the hospital safely. The Hokage underestimated his regenerative abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto thrashed in Tsunade's iron grip, screaming, crying, and pleading to go back home. Making empty promises they both knew were false.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear I won't hurt myself again! Please let me go home, don't throw me in the loony bin!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, and that's final. This is for your own good. The doctors are nice, brat. They'll help you get better."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need help, Baa-chan! I'm fine, I'm not <em>crazy!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"I never said you were crazy, Naruto. But you do need help."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't! I don't need your shitty help! You're trying to get rid of me, is that it? You're just like everybody else! You just don't want me to be happy! You hate me, don't you? Well, I hate you, too! I hate you! I hate you, Tsunade, I fucking <em>hate</em> you! I hope you choke on your sake, you stupid bitch! I hope you fucking die!" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto was just barely loud enough to hear over the rushing of her own blood. The pounding of her heart in her ears. She had always been 'Old Lady' or 'Old Hag'. Not Tsunade. Never Tsunade; not once had Naruto called her by her given name. She couldn't let him go, though. No matter how much she wanted to. No matter how guilty she felt. She knew he didn't mean those things, not really. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto rarely swore, only when he was feeling strong emotions did he say the bare minimum of vulgar words. To think he was saying such vile things to someone, let alone herself, made her uneasy. It just felt wrong, like the universe wasn't supposed to allow this; wasn't supposed to allow the blond boy to hate. </p><p> </p><p><em>'Once he gets better, he'll trust me again. I won't feel as if I've betrayed him somehow.' </em> The Senju knew it wouldn't be that easy. <em>'I did the same thing for Kakashi. Why is it so difficult this time?'</em></p><p> </p><p>Tsunade had steeled herself long ago and stopped responding to Naruto's insults. She knew he was trying to guilt-trip her. He almost had her at one point, but she made a comeback. Which, in turn, made Naruto even more frustrated. He has made so many death threats towards the Hokage she wouldn't even consider it treason anymore. </p><p> </p><p>The Godaime Hokage hopes and prays with all of her being that she is making the right decision.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura was worried. Everybody was worried, really. Kakashi-sensei had stopped by her house and told her that Naruto was in the hospital. At first, she was angry. <em>What had that idiot done now? </em> Next came the worry and panic. <em>Was he alright? Is it serious? Is he alive? Wait, he is alive, he's in the hospital. But what if he's not? What if he's actively dying? What if-</em></p><p> </p><p>Right, the hospital. She has to go see him.</p><p> </p><p>When Sakura got to the hospital, all of Rookie 9, (minus Naruto), in the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru muttering about how troublesome all of this is, Choji stress eating, Ino fiddling with her hair, Kiba sitting on the floor playing with Akamaru, Hinata looking worried and close to fainting, and Shino standing in the corner being creepy.</p><p> </p><p>What is going on?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!!! Go drink some water, eat a fruit or vegetable, take a bath, and love yourself as much as I love you. Mwah &lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR’S NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Heyyy y’all, long story short I’ll be taking a lil break from writing this story bc my brother tried to kill himself :D<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>He’s alive and doing better, but I still need time to process.<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>I am not abandoning this completely, just taking a break. <br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was a little difficult to find time to write this, so now that I’ve got the chance, I’ll tell you guys</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This kind of hit me hard because this fic is me venting about my road to recovery, as well as my brother’s </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>